The Dark
by FantasyAurtherDream
Summary: Orchimaru kidnaps a 'special' girl from the Rain Village, and the Akatsuki's are suspicious of his plans against them. A plan is made, to take the girl from him. But who is this forsaken girl from the Rain Village? What happened to her? What's so special about her and what will the Akatsuki do to her once she's in their hands?
1. Chapter 1: Emotionless

" **Speak"** Zetsu speaking.

 _Words like this are thoughts_

"normal speech"

' **The Dark'**

A petit girl opened her eyes in the dark room, last thing she remembered was a pale man speaking to her. She looked around herself, waiting for her eyes to adjust in the dark, and hoping to see something, anything. Unfortunately, even when her mismatched eyes, one silver one green, adjusted she saw nothing, not even her own tiny hands. Seeing as she wasn't known to her new environment she decided to stay put, and wait. She wasn't scared or worried, she just didn't feel at all. The room or hall or wherever she was in, was cold, her skin could feel that, but it didn't seem to register in her head that she was cold.

Hours passed and she simply looked at the dark. This wasn't anything new to her, she was always in the dark parts of her mind alone, and this was just a reality version of it. Her ears perked when she heard footsteps to her right, and there opened a door, dim stained light shined through. A man stood there, with grey hair and glasses, a smirk on his lips.

"It seems you've finally awakened" His voice was sly, as if playful. Another man walked up next to him, his arms closed, also a smirk playing on his lips. He was the man she spoke to; he was the man that brought her here. From this angle he even seemed to look like a snake. The girl merely stared at them with a poker expression, she didn't ask any questions, she simply stared as if even bored. The snake-like man even chuckled to himself.

"Look at that face, how interesting" Followed by another chuckle to himself. "Kabuto, get her ready on the table, I want the testing to begin as soon as possible" The long haired, snake man walk away after giving orders. She assumed he was the boss or leader, or something in charge of the grey haired man. Perhaps he was even someone stronger than the grey haired man.

"Get up" The girl listened after a pause and followed him once he gestured her to. She was short compared to him and she noticed that, she didn't even reach his shoulders, almost but not quite. She could feel the oils in her dirty long raven hair that reached almost to her ankles. For a moment she was grateful that her hair wasn't long enough to drag on the floor, because she could see all kinds of things on these grounds, spiders, webs, snake skins and even bones of some sort of animal, she wasn't sure. She could feel the dirt on her face, and she could feel the hunger alive within her. She hadn't eaten in a few days; one thing she was grateful for in the Rain Village is the endless water. She looked down at her bare blistered feet, aching at each step she took next to this man, she could also see the ends of her dirty dress, that reached just around her thin boney knees. Her legs were filled with dried up blood, her own blood.

It was too long ago when she had a loving family, at least she thinks they were loving, she can't seem to remember very well, but she had a home and some food for sure. She'd forgotten how to laugh; she'd forgotten how it felt to feel anymore. The third great Ninja war had taken away everything from her and now she was alone. She probably wouldn't be here if her parents were still alive, she probably would have been normal. Whatever that even means. After their deaths, she roamed the destroyed Rain village, and somehow managed by for awhile but now, now she was with this man. They had mentioned something about testing; no doubt they had known what she does. That's all anyone was interested in. In _that._

She looked up at the man with grey hair, he looked young to her. He was smiling to himself, and she wondered why. Should she be smiling too? Was there something amusing she wasn't seeing?

He stopped at a door, a brown rusting door, with a strange tube symbol on it. He turned the knob and surprisingly the door didn't open with a squeak. Mice ran across the room to hide once the lights were turned on. It looked like a hospital room to her, there was a bed, and a bunch of tubes filled with substances on tables and shelves, a lot of books, some ripped some looked old. The room had a few cracks on the ground, and there was even a machine hooked up to something. From the time she got here, everything was dim, except this room, it was bright and white.

He gestured her to the bed, and she obeyed, laying on it with her hands folded on her chest. He went on the machine, clicking away on buttons, before coming to her, and taking her arm, his hands were gloved; he had a needle in the other hand.

"Don't move, or it'll hurt more" He pushed it in her arm, she made no expression as he pulled some blood out of her to sample. He was smiling most of the time, the girl watched him. Watched him do his job with other substances and her blood, she stared at his smile. She wondered if he enjoyed what wad doing. She opened her mouth but then closed it; her throat was too dry to let out a sound out. She closed her eyes and let herself be taken by the darkness.

...

Zetsu was a spy to the Akatsuki, his stealth skills have come in handy in many occasions, and his ability to travel through the grounds quickly has always been useful for him and the organization. This was just another day where he had noticed something odd. About a certain ex-member from the Akatsuki. They had always been iffy about the snake, they had known his true motives in trying to take Itachi's eyes and even Pains at some point, and he hasn't stopped trying since, and they doubted he's stopping now. Zetsu reported back to his leader Pain about the kidnapping of a person from the Rain village by of course the snake himself. Zetsu had already done his research, and more on all this before reporting to his Leader, Pain-sama.

"What's so special about this person he's taken?" Pain's eyes cut the darkness that surrounded them in their hideout.

" **Apparently she has some kind of kekkei genkai, a strange one that Orchimaru is interested in"** Zetsu's darker side explained.

"A strange kekkei genkai? Last time I heard of someone with that was from the Mist village long time ago, he went by the name Haku" Kisame, an ex-mist village swordsman butted in.

"No, this one's a girl, she seems around fourteen, I can't seem to find anything about her abilities, but if Orchimaru has her, it must be something great. Who knows, maybe he's preparing her for us, or himself" Zetsu continued.

"If Orchimaru has taken in a girl, it's too dangerous to let him get away with it, and we wouldn't want him in the way of our plans" Konan joined in, standing next to Pain. "We should act against this, and use her to our advantage instead; perhaps she can aid us with finding the tailed beasts" Pain, the leader of the organization nodded to her idea.

"It's decided, we take the girl"

 **...The Girl's POV...**

 _..._ _Akumi Kami...Akumi Kami.._. _Akumi Kami that's my name, right?_ I opened my dry eyes to see something green in front of me. The man named Kabuto was no longer in the room once scanning the bring place. Staring back at the green thing, I searched through my memory of the first time I entered this room, I couldn't seem to recall seeing it there when I first entered the room. It looked like a plant sticking out of the ceiling of the room. Perhaps the grey haired man had put it there when I was sleeping. Strangely enough it moved and opened like a Venus fly trap plants that I'd seen on TV back in the Rain village. Inside was a head of a man, his face was half white half black.

I stared blankly as he stared at me.

"Come here" It spoke and I listened, perhaps he was another person who worked with the snake man. He took hold of my arm and pulled me up, right when my arms went through the stone ceiling the grey haired boy entered.

"What the-! NO!" I blinked as he tried too late to grab for me. Huh...I guess this plant man wasn't a fellow peer of his. I stared at the man, right in the eye as we seemed to be moving through the ground, the nose was loud and deafening. Eventually we surfaced, and I came face to face with a big white bird. It looked like a toy, standing on it was a blond person, and the person had long hair and a black cloak with red clouds. In fact, even the plant man wore that.

Just like Kabuto, the blond person was smiling.

"Good job Zetsu, I'll take it from here, hop on, un" I listened and stepped on this toy like bird. It felt more solid than it looked. It moved, the wings and we were up in the air. "You don't seem scared at all un" He commented at me. I didn't respond.

I was looking at the plant man as he got smaller the higher we got, before turning to the blond boy once I couldn't see the plant man. I stared at him from behind, my long dark hair flying behind me and out of my face. He seemed to be having fun, flying, his grin never leaving his face. I wonder why he was smiling. Is he having fun? "We're going to fly for a few days, there's food and water in the bag next to you."

A few days, huh? I wonder what they want from me, I wonder if I'll meet more people. I opened the bag he was talking about, and only ate a few spoon fulls before putting it away, I drank a lot though, half of the bottle. I reached out for his hair, it looked soft, and clean, and I've never seen hair so yellow before. This action made him turn to me and stare at me in the eye, he seemed bothered, I hadn't even gotten the chance to touch his hair and he knew.

"The hell are you doing? Hm." I looked up at him at his one eyes he took was taller, my face expressionless, as expressionless as I felt. After awhile he realized I wasn't going to answer him, he turned back to flying his bird. I suppose I shouldn't touch his hair. I went back to thinking about the plant man. I looked down at where he had held me, puzzled by something. "Duck down NOW!" And I did when I saw a rock hurled just pass my head. A boulder to be exact. "Hold on!" He flew a sharp turn to the right to dodge another boulder, he took a dive to avoid a lightening bold, and he spun around, I was clenching onto the bird. We were being attacked, by who? Or why? I wasn't sure.

"Tch! I knew I didn't wanna take this course, un" This is when I saw it, his hands, there were mouths on it, he placed them into the bags inside his cloak and out came little white birds that flow down, I followed the direction they flew. "Katsu!" The boy was smirking while saying that, and when he said that, the birds exploded. I stared at the bodies that were hit, little did they look, like ants from this distance. Had he killed them? Did they have families? Children's? Loved ones? Did this man next to me think about those before doing what he did? Did he care to even think?

 _I wonder._

He handled the bird to go back high like it was before being attacked. I felt my weak body giving in to the darkness again, and I slipped back into it, and let the darkness embrace me.


	2. Chapter 2: Barriers

" **Speak"** Zetsu speaking.

 _Words like this are thoughts_

"normal speech"

 **I didn't getting any reviews T_T so sad.**

 **The Dark Chapter 2:** Barrier

It has been a few days and Deidara was close to the hideout when Pain decided to contact everyone through their rings. Once everyone stood on around looking somewhat like a hologram he began.

"She will be arriving soon, prepare yourselves we don't know what she's capable of" Pain after his announcement glanced at Zetsu as if to hint for him to explain the rest, before vanishing with Konan.

"Allow me to explain, recently a girl went missing from the Rain village, and rumors has it that she has an ability but no one seems to know anything abo-"

"Sounds like a good puppet for my collections" Sasori interrupted.

"Interesting" Kisame said amusingly.

" **Can we continue now?"** Zetsu's darker side angrily asked. Once silence fell again Zetsu's white side continued "Orchimaru has decided to take a liking to this girl and taken her in for further testing."

"Then when she comes here, better check her eyes" Kisame chuckled.

"Anyways, because we know Orchimaru's motives we've decided to take in this girl for our own benefits." With that everyone disappeared to return to their own tasks.

 **...**

Deidara landed his clay bird by the hideout entrance and jumped off, followed by the girl next to him. He made a hand symbol and the entrance slide open. Once it fully was open he gestured her to follow into the dark cave. He noticed how expressionless the girl was, she reminded him of that dam Uchiha, he hoped she wasn't an Uchiha as well. As he led her through the dark cave, but not too dark, he opened a well lit room that looked rather plain. The walls were black, the bed was in the middle of the room, a small plain bed, with red sheets, and the only other thing in the room was a closet in the far corner.

"Wait here, hm" Deidara ordered while throwing the bag of food on the bed for her. "Finish it" and with that he left while closing the door behind him.

Akumi glanced at the bag and instantly her stomach growled, she glanced at the door, then back at the bag. Walking slowly over to the bed, she sat on it, and opened it taking once again a few spoonfuls, and putting it away, she placed the rest next to the bed on the ground as she sat waiting.

After what felt like an hour, there was a knock on the door, Akumi stared, wondering if it's the man with sun colored hair again, but still she didn't reply.

"I'm coming in" Surprisingly, it was woman's voice. The door clicked open, Akumi watched as a female walked in. She was tall this women, tall and thin, though the cloak made it hard to tell. She had washed out blue hair, with orange eyes, and a piercing under her bottom lip. Her expression met Akumi's, blank.

"Hello, my name is Konan, I am a member of the organization called Akatsuki. You were brought here from order by our leader. We took you away from a man named Orchimaru, he is known for his traitor's behaviour and his disregard for humanity." Konan explained. "Our group spy, who you have already met, discovered your absences and as a group we decided to take you away from Orchimaru's selfish uses" Akumi simply stared thinking to herself that perhaps they too know about her ability and they too probably want her for that alone.

"Kindly follow me as I introduce you to the others" As always Akumi listened and did as she was ordered. They walked out of the room towards the opposite way she had come from, into a open area, there stood eight men, all wearing the same cloak. They didn't seem to notice Konan's and Akumi's arrival, a white haired man was arguing with a masked man, and the blond man was arguing with a shorter, old looking man with a scorpion like tail. From this distance Akumi couldn't make out what they were arguing about.

"Silence!" The leader demanded, and all obliged, noticing the girl next to Konan in front of them.

"I guess I'll start, I'm Hoshigaki Kisame of the seven swordsmen" the man was blue, if anything he resembles a shark with spiky blue hair. Akumi noticed his crossed of headband of the mist village, then she noticed they all had crossed off headbands from their village.

"And I'm fucking Hidan, praise Jashin-sama" The man next to him nearly yelled it, while holding his necklace, which was a circle with a triangle in the middle.

"Settle down you oaf, no one cares about your religion,-" The masked man this time spoke, he had red and greens eyes, the only thing that showed on his face. You couldn't even see his nose.

"What'd you say you old prick!" Hidan yelled back. "I'll sacrifice you to Jashin-"

"SILENCE!" Pain demanded again, and Hidan tched.

"I'm Kakuzu" Akumi looked at each one as they introduced themselves but she kept going back at the shark looking man, Kisame.

"I'm Sasori of the red sand" the short man said with the tail.

"You've already met me, hm, I'm Deidara" His smile was on his lip, as always.

"As well as I. **I'm Zetsu"** Said the plant man.

"Uchiha Itachi" out of all of them he looked and seemed quite normal. Lastly Akumi turned her head to the last one, the one she assumed is the leader.

"..." He didn't say anything he simply glared.

 **...AKUMI POV...**

Kisame, he seems really strong, well I mean he has a lot of Charka, and it's all over him, I couldn't help but stare at him, and what a strang sword, it's wrapped up. The leader seems strong too, I've never seen eyes like his, and I wonder what they are. My eyes stared at his headband. He's from the rain village, like me. Or at least his was, he has it crossed out, I wonder why he left. I wonder why they all left.

"Konan, escort her back to the room. Itachi you will try to get into her mind with your sharigan soon after" The leader instructed. Sharigan? My mind? So they were after my ability.

Konan walked me back to the room, along the way there was silence, she didn't speak, nor did I.

"Please wait here" Once again I was left in the room. They haven't even asked for my name. I walked over at the closet and opened it. It was empty, but on the inside there was a mirror. I stared at myself. I stared at the scratches and dirt all over my face and legs and arms, I stared at all the rips and holes in my once white dress. I stared at my hollow cheeks and my ripped lips. I can't remember the last time I saw myself, so this is how I look. My hair had gotten long and heavy from how dirty and oily it was. I was short, short and thin; Konan was probably thicker than me. I looked like a board. But my eyes. For a moment I started to not believe my eyes were mismatched colors. I was told it was, but I had no memory of seeing them myself. The right one was bright green, a little on the emerald side. While the other one was silver.

There was another knock, and my head turned to the door.

"I'm coming in" It was hollow male this time. I closed the closet door and turned completely to face the door as Itachi walked in and closed the door. "Come stand in front of me" And again I followed. I could feel my feet aching, I could feel the pain, but once again I couldn't register it in my head. Itachi's eyes were closed, as if preparing something. Itachi eventually opened his eyes, they were red this time, they were pitch black but red. He stared at me, as I stared back up at him. I felt something, something in my mind, something invisible trying to go through my mind, searching. I couldn't move. I was forced in place. So this was the sharigan he was speaking about, his eyes were bleeding, his teeth was clenched tight, he seemed to be struggling. He was shaking now, it been awhile, he still hasn't gotten through, but I felt something else, I felt a strong feeling. It felt heavy this feeling, on my chest, it felt thick, as if someone was suffocating you. But I wasn't suffocating, no one was covering my nose or mouth, no one had blocked my airway. Was this how something Itachi has felt? How sad. However, I was frozen, forced to simply look at him struggle and I feel such a dislikeable feeling, but eventually I felt the force weaken as well as the feeling subsiding and he stopped, he closed his eyes, and kept them closed. I hadn't noticed the tear falling down my right cheek, and drip offs my chin. I couldn't understand what was wrong. I feel nothing, and yet I can't help it.

Did I hurt him? Why were his eyes bleeding? Should I ask if he's okay?

"Does it hurt?" I wasn't sure if I was asking about his eyes, or about what I felt from him, and when we locked eyes, I was sure he was questioning what I meant by that. My voice was raspy, weak and quiet; I hadn't used my voice in years, in the end maybe he didn't hear my voice, maybe it was so quiet, and raspy he couldn't make out what I had said. It didn't matter anyways, it was none of my business. He grabbed his bleeding eye, and walked towards the door without a word, he glanced back at me one more time before opening the metal door, and closing it shut, with a click, and a creek.

 **...Narrator POV...**

Itachi walked back into the meeting room, where Pain, Konan, and Zetsu waited, they turned once he walked in, his hand where he held his eye was dripping blood.

"I couldn't manage to break through into her head" Itachi admitted.

"..."

" **What should we do Leader-sama?"** Zetsu turned to his leader, as well as Konan, waiting for Pain to reply.

"For now, keep an eye on her, report any changes or anything out of the ordinary, and notify the others" Pain vanished with Konan after this command.

 **...**

Itachi sat on the ledge by a lake staring out as the wind blew through his hair. It was place where he had first met Kisame. He thought about the event earlier that day, with that girl, and what she had asked after. The memory of that moment flashed through his head, and her words at the end, he was almost sure she had asked if it hurt. Her face was expressionless, and yet he wondered why she had a tear down her face. His shargian method he had used wasn't supposed to hurt the victim; he specifically made sure of it. So, why?

Footsteps approached Itachi from behind, and he already knew who it was. His partner. Just like when they first met in the same place.

"I heard what happened" As always his voice was amused. "It seems you're losing your touch" He continued. Itachi closed his eyes and remained silent.

 **...AKUMI POV...**

I was left alone for rest of the evening and night, no one came, and no one bothered to stay. Once again I took some spoonfuls of the food before lying back in bed. I thought about what had happened in a span of a week, I was kidnapped, by a man named Orchimaru for testing, I had slept there for who longs how long and I was taken away by this organization when I awoke, and now I was in another bed. This time though, there wasn't a machine by me, there wasn't any needles poking at me, there wasn't any other substance. It was just a room for me to stay in, to sleep in.

A week ago I'd be on the streets, starving once more, my clothes wet, in the middle of the Rain village as everyone rushed pass in the rain getting to their homes after a day of work. No one would look; no one would even pretend to care. Everyone was busy in their own world and their own lives. The rain village was destroyed from the war, when the war ended many years later though, something inside me ended too. Time to time I'd see children playing with their parents, jumping in puddles and laughing in the rain village and I'd stare from the corner from afar. I'd wonder what it would be like to be reborn again in a different life. I wonder what it'd be like to be able experience all kinds of things.

Today, today I felt something though, something I've never felt before, but it wasn't my feelings, it was Itachi's. Despite his expressions and how hollow he seems, he too has felt things, as horrible as it felt. In the end, it really isn't my business.

I kept replaying the week in my head, until I could feel my eyes lids getting heavier as my head was sunken into the soft pillow. And eventually, my eyes closed and I drifted back into the dark.

 **...**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Please review for more, give me some feedback on what I need to work on, what I should continue doing, and if anyone even looks forward for to this story, tell me what goes through your mind good or bad but please have mercy on me if it's a bad comment.**

 **Thank you and see you next time on chapter three! Until next time!**


End file.
